mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenal (Gekiranger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Gekiranger arsenal. Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers See also: Tiger Battle Claws "Boil over, power of the beast ! Beast On!" Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChanger (獣拳変身ゲキチェンジャー ,Jūken Henshin GekiChenjā): These are two-piece henshin devices worn over the forearms as gloved arm-guards. They were developed by SCRTC to maximize the wearer's geki then harness that amplified geki as a power source to catalyze the Gekiranger transformation. Aside from their primary function, GekiChangers have a store function which can store a number of tools, including weapons, inside a pocket dimension that can be accessed via the gloves' three buttons. The traditional routine for transformation among GekiRanger involves their trademark Wushu hand postures along with the henshin cry of "Boil! Power of the beasts! Beast On!" (たぎれ！獣の力！ビースト・オン！ ,Tagire! Kemono no chikara! Bīsuto On!), though simply "Beast On!" suffices. Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger See also: Wolf Morpher "Echo, animals' cry! Beast On!" Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger (獣拳変身ブレスゴングチェンジャー ,Jūken Henshin Buresu GonguChenjā): A wolf-themed henshin device developed by SCRTC for Gou Fukami as an alternative to the Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers, which proved incompatible with his unique Violet Fierce Ki. Following his henshin cry, "Echo! Howl of the beasts! Beast On!" (響け！獣の叫び！ビースト・オン！ ,Hibike! Kemono no sakebi! Bīsuto On!), Gou transforms into GekiViolet, using the GongChanger's gong-inspired sub-theme as medium for his Gekiwaza attacks. Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade See also: Rhino Morpher "Sharpen, Blade of the Beast! Beast On!" Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (最強変身手刀サイブレード ,Saikyō Henshin Shutō SaiBurēdo): A henshin device used by GekiChopper, stored in Ken's Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers until Ken brings it out and uses henshin call "Sharpen! Blade of the beasts! Beast On!" (研ぎ澄ませ！獣の刃！ビースト・オン！ ,Togisumase! Kemono no yaiba! Bīsuto On!) to become GekiChopper. The SaiBlade is a right-hand gaunlet with two modes: the hand-like SaiBlade Finger (サイブレードフィンガー ,SaiBurēdo Fingā) that also acts as a gun-like weapon and the blade-like SaiBlade Cutter (サイブレードカッター ,SaiBurēdo Kattā). Though primarily used by GekiChopper, Super GekiRed (and later Super GekiBlue) can use the SaiBlade in combination with the Super GekiClaw to create the Super SaiBlade (スーパーサイブレード ,Sūpā SaiBurēdo). Samuel also using Ratatosk Sword and SaiBlade to create Ratatosk SaiBlade to destroy Gouya the Three Headed Monster. GekiCaller See also: Jungle Summoner "GekiBeasts Summon! Geki and Rin Beasts Summon! Super GekiBeasts Summon!" GekiCaller '(激コールロ - Geki Kōruro): A device can call Gekibeasts and Rinbeasts to order summoned when they grow enlarge. In Lesson 54, Samuel can't call GekiTiger because he trapped inside the time warp. Weapons Gekiwaza This fighting skill can used GekiNunchaku ''See also: Junglechucks '''GekiNunchaku (ゲキヌンチャク ,GekiNunchaku): GekiRed's signature nunchaku weapon; very effective at close-range. Jan initially struggled to master them until Retsu Fukami instructed him on how to handle them efficiently, albeit begrudgingly. The GekiNunchaku is the only Gekiranger weapon besides the Virtuous Beast Sword to not have any Gekiwaza's associated with it. Although it does power up when Geki is put into it. GekiTonfa See also: Jungle Bo, Jungle Tonfa The Long Baton is GekiYellow's main weapon. It can channel her animal spirit in electrical blasts aside from being a regular baton. It is formed by snapping two GekiTonfas together and extending the long end. It can be used to reach distant opponents with hits. The GekiTonfa is GekiBlue's main weapon. It can also harness his animal spirit energy. It is both an offensive and a defensive weapon, and also functions as a disarmer. Using it requires heavy technique. GekiBazooka See also: Claw Cannon GekiBazooka (ゲキバズーカ ,GekiBazūka): A cat-themed bazooka-type weapon, modeled after Sha-Fu. At first it took up to two minutes before it can fire until the team trained to amass enough Fierce Ki to charge it in seconds. Originally, only three can use the GekiBazooka. But eventually, they got strong to the point that one of them can use the GekiBazooka and supply it with the adequate Fierce Ki. GekiBuster See also: Jungle Blaster, Jungle Staff, Jungle Booster, Fury Blaster GekiBuster '(激バスター - Geki Basutā): A combination of Gekirangers main weapons. GekiRed has GekiBlaster, GekiYellow has GekiStaff, and GekiBlue has GekiElectrocuter. GekiHammer ''See also: Jungle Mace '''GekiHammer (ゲキハンマー ,GekiHanmā): An elephant-themed meteor hammer-type weapon that Ran Uzaki acquires once she masters Master Elehung's Fierce Beast Elephant-Fist (激獣エレファント拳 ,Gekijū Erefantoken) style. The distance the GekiHammer can reach is dependent upon the amount of Fierce Ki infused into it. GekiFan See also: Jungle Fan GekiFan (ゲキファン ,GekiFan): A bat-themed war fan-type weapon awarded to Retsu Fukami upon mastering the Fierce Beast Bat-Fist (激獣バット拳 ,Gekijū Battoken) form from Master Bat Li. An elegant combat tool with various offensive and defensive applications, either opened or closed, Retsu can summon an additional fan for a Double GekiFan style. GekiSaber See also: Shark Sabers GekiSaber (ゲキセイバー ,GekiSeibā): A pair of shark-themed Dao-type weapons awarded to Jan Kandou after mastering Sharkie Chan's Fierce Beast Shark-Fist (激獣シャーク拳 ,Gekijū Shākuken) style. The GekiSaber has two modes: Twin Sword Mode (双剣モード ,Sōken Mōdo) and Twin Sword Combination Mode (双剣合身モード ,Sōken Gasshin Mōdo). Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw See also: Claw Boosters "Super Beast On!" Henshin Grip Super GekiClaw (変身グリップスーパーゲキクロー ,Henshin Gurippu Sūpā GekiKurō): A hand-held, high-tech claw weapon that is powered by kageki. It's with this tool that the Gekiranger can access their Super GekiRanger forms. The pre-transformation routine involves slapping the side of the Super GekiClaw (to open the claws) along with the henshin cry, "Super Beast On!" (スーパー・ビースト・オン！ ,Sūpā Bīsuto On!). When the Super GekiClaw is activated, the Gekirangers' suits become predominately white with the animal markings replaced with vents that release their kageki, enabling various feats of speed and aerial maneuverability. They also serve as the Super Gekirangers' primary weapon, held nearly at all times. Super SaiBlade Combination of a Super GekiClaw and SaiBlade used by Super GekiRed or Super GekiBlue. Ratatosk SaiBlade Combination of Ratatosk Sword and SaiBlade used by Super GekiRed or Emil. Virtuous Beast Sword See also: Control Dagger SoZyuTo (操獣刀 ,Sōjūtō, literally "Virtuous Beast Sword"): A legendary katana that can summon Beast-Fist God SaiDain, originally used by Brusa Ee and referred by his Fist Sage students as the ultimate weapon to end the battle with Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. It's a treasure of the Beast-Fist and it's said that Brusa Ee's power dwells within it, allowing the user to tear down the Sevenfold Barrier of Seven Sages and invoke SaiDain's power. Mecha GekiBeasts The animal-themed mecha of the Gekirangers are called the GekiBeasts (ゲキビースト, GekiBīsuto). The personal GekiBeasts are basically aura projections of the Gekirangers' Geki, made physical through the "Twice-Twice Clone Fist" Gekiwaza. But once one of them masters a certain fighting style, the Gekirangers could summon a GekiBeast modeled after their training with the "Come-Come Beast" Gekiwaza. In Gekiranger, both GekiBeasts and RinBeasts are talking beasts. Unlike Jungle Fury, the GekiBeasts and RinBeasts are toys and American version is spirit form. Only the American version was Jungle Summoner can talk with them. This Gekibeasts used by say "GekiBeasts Summon! or used both "Geki and Rin Beasts Summon!". The Legendary GekiBeasts are additional GekiBeasts, each unique to the Gekiranger as the result of their training. When the Juken Armament (獣拳武装, Jūken Busō) command is given, a Legendary GekiBeast becomes armor for GekiTohja and GekiFire. GekiTiger See also: Tiger Animal Spirit The GekiTiger is the GekiRed's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the torso, head and arms of the GekiTohja. It's spirit is usually summoned during skirmishes to battle the Rinshi, as opposed to the others which are used to battle giant beasts. Glowing with red enrgy, it usually charges at opponents once summoned and tugs at them rather mercilessly with its bites or tackles them with sheer force. In Gekiranger, He used Erza Knightwalker to formed GekiFireMaster. GekiRed summons his Jungle Beast or using GekiCaller by saying "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiTiger! or GekiTiger Summon" '' GekiCheetah ''See also: Cheetah Animal Spirit The GekiCheetah is GekiYellow's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the left leg of the GekiTohja on most occasions. GekiYellow summons her GekiBeast by saying "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiCheetah!" GekiJaguar See also: Jaguar Animal Spirit The GekiJaguar is GekiBlue's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the right leg of the GekiTohja. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents. GekiElephant See also: Elephant Animal Spirit GekiElephant (ゲキエレファント ,GekiErefanto) is GekiYellow's Legendary GekiBeast that she obtains from mastering the Elephant-Fist style. He can create an orb of Fierce Ki that it headbutts at an enemy. GekiElephant combines with either Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja to become GekiElephantTohja (ゲキエレファントージャ ,Gekierefantōja) or with Herculean Giant GekiFire to form GekiElephantFire (ゲキエレファントファイヤー ,GekiErefantoFaiyā), both combinations armed with a wrecking ball/flail-like weapon called the EleHammer (エレハンマー ,Erehanmā). GekiBat See also: Bat Animal Spirit GekiBat (ゲキバット ,GekiBatto) is GekiBlue's Legendary GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Bat-Fist Style. It can combine with Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja to become GekiBatTohja (ゲキバットージャ ,GekiBattōja), with Herculean Giant GekiFire to form GekiBatFire (ゲキバットファイヤー ,GekiBattōFaiyā), or with GekiTohja Wolf to become GekiBatTohja Wolf (ゲキバットージャウルフ ,GekiBattōja Urufu). GekiBat's wings become blades that all three formations can use for flight and slash-based attacks. GekiShark See also: Shark Animal Spirit GekiShark (ゲキシャーク ,GekiShāku) is GekiRed's Legendary GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Shark-Fist Style. It can combine with Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja to become GekiSharkTohja (ゲキシャークトージャ ,GekiShākutōja) or with Herculean Giant GekiFire to form GekiSharkFire (ゲキシャークファイヤー ,GekiShākuFaiyā), providing sleek armor and blade weapons for either and allowing them to perform in underwater environments with ease. GekiGorilla See also: Gorilla Animal Spirit "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiGorilla! or GekiGorilla Summon!" GekiGorilla (ゲキゴリラ ,GekiGorira) is GekiRed's Super GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Gorilla-Fist style and achieving Super-form. It forms the head, arms, torso, and upper legs of Herculean Giant GekiFire. GekiPenguin See also: Penguin Animal Spirit "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiPenguin! or GekiPenguin Summon!" GekiPenguin (ゲキペンギン ,GekiPengin) is GekiYellow's Super GekiBeast that she obtains from mastering the Penguin-Fist style and achieving Super-form. It forms the lower left leg with its Jetboard (ジェットボード ,Jettobōdo), with a piece forming the helmet of Herculean Giant GekiFire. When GekiWolf, GekiPenguin bring back into her GekiCaller. GekiGazelle See also: Antelope Animal Spirit "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiGazelle! or GekiGazelle Summon!" GekiGazelle (ゲキガゼル ,GekiGazeru) is GekiBlue's Super GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Gazelle-Fist style and achieving Super-form. It forms the lower right leg of Herculean Giant GekiFire. GekiWolf See also: Wolf Animal Spirit The GekiWolf is GekiViolet's GekiBeast. It forms an alternate left leg of the GekiTohja on some occasions. Many times the mecha stands alone with leaping and biting attacks. It's tail serves as a buzz-saw when it engages in spin attacks. In Gekiranger, when GekiTiger trapped inside the time portal. They order to form into GekiFireWolf. However, only used by GekiTiger and Erza Knightwalker to formed GekiFireMaster. GekiViolet summons his GekiBeast by saying "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiWolf! or GekiWolf Summon!" RinBeasts Similar to the GekiBeasts, the RinBeasts (リンビースト, RinBīsuto) are created from the Rinki of Rio and Mere was they execute the Ringi Bringing Beast (招来獣, Shōrai Jū). First appearing in the Gekiranger movie, and later appearing in the series, the two can combine with GekiTohja to form GekiRinTohja (ゲキリントージャ, GekiRinTōja), a rare formation that occurs when the core Gekirangers, Rio, and Mere join forces and use the United Foes Beast-Ken Gattai (呉越同舟獣拳合体, Goetsu Dōshū Jūken Gattai). Powered by both Geki and Rinki, GekiRinTohja uses the Fierce-Confrontation Fist (激臨拳, GekiRin Ken) fighting style that combines both Beast-Ken styles using the Fierce-Confrontation Sword (激臨剣, GekiRin Ken) in Ougi attacks. A stronger version of the combination is SaiDaiGekiRinTohja (サイダイゲキリントージャ, SaiDaiGekiRinTōja). During both of the Gekiranger teamup specials with the Boukenger and Go-Onger, another formation is introduced, GekiRinTohja Wolf (ゲキリントージャウルフ, GekiRinTōja Urufu). RinLion See also: Lion Animal Spirit RinLion (リンライオン ,RinRaion) is Rio's RinBeast that forms armor for the upper body as well as a sword for GekiRinTohja. RinLion's huge body is used to rush at an enemy hitting it with heavy attacks, along with use of its fangs and Blade Tail. It can also fire Confrontation Ki from its mouth in Ringi called the "Lion's Roar" (獅子吼 ,Shishikō). RinChameleon See also: Chameleon Animal Spirit RinChameleon (リンカメレオン ,RinKamereon) is Mele's RinBeast that forms a rope-gun that attaches to GekiRinTohja's left arm. RinChameleon can cloak itself and Ringi called the "Bind Firmly" (玩茨固め ,Ganji Gatame) which extends the tongue and constricts opponent movement, Ringi called the "Hang Up Bind" (吊姿固め ,Tsurushi Gatame) which hangs up an opponent, and Ringi called the "Spear-Tongue Thrust-Sting" (槍舌突針 ,Sōzetsu Tosshin) which stabs with the tongue are used. Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja See also: Jungle Pride Megazord, Wolf Pride Megazord "Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Fusion! GekiTohja, burning up!" The''' Jūken Giant Geki Tohja (獣拳巨人ゲキトージャ, Jūken Kyojin Geki Tōja)' is the combination of three rangers' spirits as GekiBeasts. It combines once all three GekiBeasts. It is quite agile and can handle various types of hand-to-hand combat. It lacks any blast weapons but utilizes upper-body or lower body spin-attacks as finishers. It's most common formation is with the GekiTiger as it's upper and lower body and the GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar as legs. The tails of the three main GekiBeasts form the weapons. *'GekiElephantTohja:' The GekiElephant combines with the the GekiTohja to provide top-body armor that allows it to do a jackhammer spin. *'GekiBatTohja': The GekiBat combines with the the GekiTohja to provide top-body armor that allows it to do a fan-blade spin that causes a tornado. It also serves as a slicing finisher. *'GekiSharkTohja': The GekiShark combines with the the GekiTohja to provide top-body armor that allows it to do a drilling attack on its opponent. *'GekiRinTohja': The RinLion has the ability to connect to GekiTohja in a similar way to the newer GekiBeasts but with an added chest-plate. With the lion the GekiTohja finally gains a sword and uses it as a finisher spinning along with shoulder-mounted blades. The RinChameleon is along for the ride and attaches onto the GekiTohja's right arm as a rope-gun. *'GekiTohja Wolf': On occasion, the GekiWolf serves as an alternate leg and provides an alternate finishing attack as well. GekiViolet can summon his own GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and create his own combination, piloted solely by him. Samuel can control GekiWolf while using GekiCaller. **'GekiRinTohja Wolf': First appears in Gekiranger vs. Boukenger which is piloted by Rio, Mele, and Gou. Later made another appearance in Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger, this time piloted by the five Gekiranger as well as Rio and Mele. **'GekiBatTohja Wolf''' *'GekiTohjaMaster': On basic GekiTohjaWolf left leg was never replaced by Erza. This only Zelda can replace GekiWolf. Eventually GekiJaguar can replaced by Zelda for GekiRed. Herculean Giant GekiFire See also: Jungle Master Megazord "Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Fusion! GekiFire, burning up!" Herculean Giant GekiFire (剛力巨人ゲキファイヤー ,Gōriki Kyojin GekiFaiyā) is the form that the Super Gekirangers take from obtaining the "Extreme Ki" power, the combination of the three Super GekiBeasts (スーパーゲキビースト ,Sūpā GekiBīsuto). GekiFire's finishing Gekiwaza moves rely on vertical spinning. Like Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja, GekiFire can combine with the Legendary GekiBeasts. *'GekiSharkFire' *'GekiElephantFire' *'GekiBatFire' *'GekiFireMaster': This formed of Erza Knightwalker and GekiFire who pilot by GekiTiger and later GekiRed. *'GekiFireLegend': This formed of Saya Otonashi and GekiFire who pilot by Gouyo in Gouyo's special and later GekiRed in episode 59. Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh See also: Rhino Steel Zord, Rhino Pride Megazord Beast-Fist God SaiDain SaiDain is the embodiment of Brusa Li's will and soul. It can be summoned using the Sozyuto which was entrusted by the Kensei to Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper. When it first appeared, it caused a rain of Beast Power Bloom, which multiplied the energies of GekiJyuken and RinJyuken alike tenfold. It is considerably larger and possesses more brute force than the rest of the GekiBeasts. It unifies sets of Gekibeasts and amplifies their attacks. Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh SaiDaiGekiFire/SaiDaiGekiTohja See also: Jungle Master Stampede, Jungle Pride Charge SaiDaiGekiFire'''SaiDain can combine with GekiGorilla to form the centaurish '''SaiDaiGekiFire (サイダイゲキファイヤー, SaiDaiGekiFaiyā), with GekiWolf, GekiGazelle and GekiPenguin riding on it. SaiDaiGekiFire combines the energies of Kageki (the main Gekirangers), Shigeki (GekiViolet), and Geki Hard Kensan (GekiChopper), into its attacks. *'SaiDaiGekiSayaFire' SaiDaiGekiTohja'''GekiTiger can also combine with SaiDain to form '''SaiDaiGekiTohja (サイダイゲキトージャ, SaiDaiGekiTōja), with GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar and GekiWolf next to him *'SaiDaiGekiRinTohja'